doomfandomcom-20200222-history
E2M7: The Great Hall (Heretic)
E2M7: The Great Hall is the seventh level in the Hell's Maw episode of Heretic. thumb|right|256px|Map of E2M7 Walkthrough Make your way down the steps taking out beasties as you go. When you get to the lower platform (don't drop down to the ground) look to the southeast and make a run at the stairs. Don't bother with the Tome of Power because there's no way back without taking major damage. If you absolutely must have it, drop down and grab it, then go around to the north and you'll come to a safe spot with a Weredragon (if you haven't killed him already). The switch will raise a platform where the tome was making a step. Also if you look to the north you can see a small platform. Run to it and press the switch to lower a way back up to the start. Head up the stairs and clear the area of beasties. Don't forget the ones behind the window beside the green door. Get the bag of holding, but be quick. Go through the door to the southeast. Go through the south door first. Clear the storehouse of Gargoyles. When you press the switch to the south, the block with the yellow key will lower. Get the key and head back to the door to the west. Take out the Golems, get the Torch and the gauntlets and proceed through the yellow door. Take out the Undead Warrior and press the switch. Head back to the storehouse. A room to the north is now open. Take out the Sabreclaws. Here you are presented with three choices: an alcove at the top of the stairs to the left, a room at the top of the stairs to the right and the area at the bottom of the stairs. Start with the room to the right. Take out the Gargoyles (including the one hiding in the alcove across the stairs) and Weredragons. Get the Chaos Device and the Dragon Claw and press the switch behind the dais (which will lower obligingly for you). This makes the green key accessible. Head for the alcove on the other side of the stairs. Go through the south door first and get the Map Scroll. Now go to the north door and get the green key. Head back to the green door. When you go through the door to the north you'll be ambushed by Sabreclaws. Take them out and get the blue key. Tale out the beasties you can see outside. Head back to the green door. You'll see an alcove open just past it. Press the switch. This will open a passage outside. Secret 1: Grab your asbestos booties and make a run down the volcanic rock stairs. Get the Phoenix Rod on the heart-shaped island. There's an Enchanted Shield on the steps visible to the northeast. Get it and run back up to the green door. Now head back to the big stairway. Go down the stairs and take out the beasties. As you approach the blue door, the east ends of the platforms on either side will begin raising and lowering providing access to the goodies up there. Ride the north one up first. Get the Hellstaff and then drop down into the narrow passage. At the end you can see Wings of Wrath sitting just out into the lava. Get it quickly then come back and ride the wall section that lowers back up. Go to the south side and ride that wall section up. Wall sections to the south will open leading into and then past the dais room. Take out the Sabreclaws. Secret 2: The room with the Sabreclaws is the secret. Take out the Disciple of D'Sparil at the bottom of the stairs and the Gargoyles you can see through the barred window. Get the Ring of Invincibility. Go back to the blue door. Take out any last Gargoyles inside and press the switch. Head back to the storeroom. You'll find a passage to the west open now. Secret 3: Take out the beasties and get the goodies in here. A wall section will lower leading back to the green door. Head back to the hallway with the blue door. There's one more secret to get before we go. Use the Wings of Wrath to reach the picture of the chained warrior. Secret 4: 'Use' the wall section to open it and get the Tome of Power. Go back through the blue door, get the Mystic Urn and open the door to the north. Take out the disciple and exit the level. Screenshots image:Heretic-e2m7-start.png|The start image:Heretic-e2m7-phoenix.png|The Phoenix Rod Image:DOOM0024.png|The Yellow Key is guarded by Gargoyles Image:DOOM0021.png|The end is near. image:Heretic-e2m7-end.png|The end is backwards Great Hall (Heretic)